à vous, camarades de la feuille
by tanita-gnd
Summary: fic spéciale déprime... sasuke, dans ses derniers moments, écrit une lettre à ses anciens camarades de konoha...


teudeum ! revoilà une autre fic made in moi-même !! :D par contre, je préviens, elle est bizzare celle là... en fait, j'ai commencé par la dernière phrase, je trouvait qu'elle sonnait bien, et j'ai écrit tout le reste à partir de ça .

donc voilà, petit one-shot, sous forme de lettre. triste ? naaaaaan.... c'est lugubre... menfin bref, lisez vous même...

_---------- ------------------------ -------------------------------- --------------------------------_

Bonjour à vous tous, camarades shinobis de la feuille. Je vous écrit cette lettre, parce que je ne peux pas vous parler de vive voix, alors que j'ai tant de choses à vous dire.

Je suis actuellement maintenu prisonnier. Orochimaru m'a fait subir un entraînement de très haut niveau, mais qui s'est avéré inutile, étant donné qu'il n'a pas pu s'emparer de mon corps. Je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi. Une histoire comme quoi il doit attendre un certain nombred'années dans le même corps avant de pouvoir en changer… bref, j'étais donc devenu un élément fort, mais sans aucun intérêt. J'aurai très bien pu devenir une machine de guerre sans pitié, ou un sbire sadique du village d'oto, mais je n'étais pas assez malléable psychologiquement pour cela.

Avant, j'étais guidé par ma haine, toujours obnubilé par elle. Mais il s'est passé bien des choses qui m'ont fait changé. Elles peuvent toutes se ramener à une seule. Simple. Dure à admettre peut-être pour vous. Je l'ai tué. Oui, j'ai réussit à tuer itachi, mon frère. je ne le hais plus, il n'est plus. vous vous demandez sans doute comment cela a bien put arriver. C'est une longue histoire, mais je vais la simplifier au maximum.

Lors de mes entraînements, il m'arrivait très souvent de partir en forêt avec kabuto. Ainsi orochimaru testait la fidélité du binoclard, et moi je progressait. On restait à peu près une semaine dans un endroit inconnu. Et il s'est avéré, il y a un peu plus d'un an, que l'endroit choisit était situé à peu de distance d'un vieux repère de l'akatsuki. Nous nous en sommes assez vite rendus compte, mais eux aussi. Et mon frère est venu nous rendre une petite visite surprise…

Je vous passerai les détails de ce combat, le résultat est simplement que, une fois que kabuto l'a eu épuisé, j'ai déclenché le sceau, que je maîtrise totalement maintenant, et je n'ai eu aucun mal à réaliser la vengeance tant attendue. Etrangement, cela n'a pas produit sur moi l'effet escompté. J'aurai pu éclater d'un rire lugubre, sourire simplement en un petit rictus dédaigneux, mais non. J'aurai très bien pu ressentir beaucoup de satisfaction tout en restant neutre. Mais non. Vous me jugerez peut-être en lisant ses mots, mais je n'ai rien à vous cacher.

J'ai pleuré. Pendant des heures, pendant des jours. J'ai pleuré quand j'ai réalisé que j'avais détruit ce qu'il me restait de famille. La seule personne qui partageait mon sang. Il avait quelque chose à me dire, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux. Mais je ne lui en ai pas laissé le temps. Je m'en veux encore aujourd'hui. C'est pour tout cela que j'ai décidé de ne plus laisser mes sentiments m'aveugler. Avec le temps, je réussit à avoir une vision presque objective des choses. C'est étrange. La vie ne ressemble à rien de connu ainsi.

Toujours est-il que, débarrassé de mes impulsions, je n'étais plus manipulable. Après avoir essayé pas mal de choses pour modifier mon esprit, orochimaru a renoncé. Je vit depuis plusieursmois dans une cellule close, sombre, humide. On me nourri juste assez pour me maintenir en vie. Il y a une semaine, kabuto est venu me voir. Il avait l'air beaucoup plus sérieux que d'habitude. J'ai vite compris ce qu'il voulait me dire. Aussi, quand ces mots ont franchi ses lèvres, je n'ai pas été surpris. « tu vas bientôt mourir ».

J'ai passé cinq jours à faire le bilan de ma vie. Cinq jours à me demander ce que j'avais fait pendant 17 ans. Ce que j'avais appris, ce que j'avais apporté. Et j'en suis arrivé à une conclusion. J'ai raté ma vie. Quand j'étais tout petit, j'étais encore normal, comme tout le monde. Et puis, de fil en aiguille, je me suis renfermé sur moi-même. Et j'ai perdu ce qu'il existe de plus important au monde : le contact humain.

Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'amis sincères. Le seul que j'ai estimé réellement, et il se reconnaîtra, j'ai essayé de le tuer… stupidement. Je suis stupide. Après avoir beaucoup réfléchi, j'ai demandé à ce qu'on m'apporte du papier et un crayon. Orochimaru lui-même me les as apporté. Quand il m'a demandé pourquoi, je lui ai simplement répondu « pour m'excuser ». il a eu l'air dégoûté, répugné, par la simple évocation du pardon. Je lui ai fait comprendre que j'avais une lettre à écrire. Il a eu un sourire cynique quand il a dit « encore faut-il que quelqu'un la lise… »

Si ces mots sont parvenus jusqu'à vous, alors j'ai au moins réussit quelque chose… sur l'enveloppe, je marquerai simplement « village de konoha ». cela devrait suffire. Maintenant, je vais vraiment vous dire tout ce que j'ai à vous dire… à ceux que j'ai connu sans qu'ils me connaissent, à ceux à qui j'ai menti sur moi-même, à ceux à qui je n'ai pas donné l'occasion de faire ma connaissance, à ceux qui m'ont compris sans oser le dire. A vous tous.

Commençons par le plus simple. Ceux et celles que je ne connais pas vraiment, que j'ai vu sans les voir et dont les regards m'ont jaugés sans percevoir la vérité. Cachée même à mes yeux. Tenten. Il faut bien commencer par quelqu'un. Je ne sais pas grand chose de toi, et comme la plupart des filles quand elles m'ont vu pour la première fois, tu as pensé « il est mignon celui-là ». on ne s'est même jamais vraiment parlé. Mais c'est dommage. Peut-être serions nous devenus de bons amis. Qui sait…

Mes pensées viennent dans le désordre et se mélangent quand j'essaye de tout mettre au clair. J'ouvre donc juste une petite parenthèse pour vous dire que vous ne me reconnaîtriez pas. Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas de miroirs ici, je ne supporterai pas mon reflet je pense. Mes cheveux ont poussés sans aucune mesure. Un espèce de sac de nœuds informe. Je n'ai rien pour les retenir, rien pour les coiffer, rien pour les couper. Leur seul avantage, c'est qu'ils me tiennent chaud. Il fait froid ici. Ma peau n'est plus pale, elle est translucide. Manque d'énergie, manque de nourriture, manque de lumière. Je ne suis plus maigre, je suis rachitique. La peau tendus sur les os. Creux. Fin de parenthèse.

J'ai décidé de procéder par équipe… neji. Toi non plus je ne te connais pas vraiment. Je ne t'ai jamais vu combattre en fin de compte. Aux sélections, j'étais à l'infirmerie, à l'examen j'étais… en retard. Je sais juste que tu étais fort. J'ai souvent voulu me mesurer à toi pour comparer la force de nos deux clans. C'était stupide. Esprit de compétition primaire. J'en ai honte. On aurait mieux fait de discuter et de s'entre aider. Trop tard.

Lee… la première fois que tu m'as défié, tu m'as épaté. Et j'ai appris ensuite ce qu'il t'étais arrivé face à gaara. Mes nouvelles ne vont pas plus loin. Manque de sources d'information. J'espère néanmoins de tout mon cœur que tu as guérit. Ton nindo était noble. Tu méritais de réussir. Et je t'en pense capable à vrai dire. « gros sourcil ». intérieurement, j'avais souris à cette appellation. En un sens, elle est méritée, certes, mais on pourrait t'en donner bien d'autres… « volonté verte », « grande vitesse », « courage brûlant », « force du cœur »….

Shikamaru. Le seul à avoir réussit l'examen à ce qu'on m'a dit. Un fin stratège. Très intelligent. Prêtant autant d'attention que moi aux filles. Si je peux me permettre, dans la situation où je suis, de te donner un conseil, je te dirai de changer cela. De profiter de la vie. Ne juge pas les gens sans les connaître, tu es suffisamment malin pour comprendre ce que je veux dire. Les filles valent quelque fois beaucoup plus que nous…

Choji. Encore un dont je ne sais pour ainsi dire rien. mis à part ta passion pour les chips. Je ne sais pas plus que les autres ce que tu es devenu. Peut-être as-tu progressé pour devenir un shinobi aussi fort que ton père… j'ai lu pas mal de choses sur le clan akimichi dans les archives des uchiha. Entre nous, ça m'a beaucoup impressionné… tu as un potentiel immense. N'hésite pas à t'en servir.

Ino… je sais très bien ce que tu voulais, ce que tu pensais de moi quand je vivais à konoha. Et pourtant, peux-tu prétendre me connaître ? tu n'as jamais rien su des souffrances que j'ai vécues, tu t'étais attaché à ce qui étais mon enveloppe. A vrai dire, tu étais belle. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu ressemble maintenant. Simplement, tu n'avais pas l'esprit aussi beau que le reste. Et c'est pourtant le plus important. J'espère que tu as changé, et que tu as su voir que derrière des airs flegmatiques se cache souvent un esprit profond…

Kiba. Toi non plus je ne te connais pas. En fait, il y en a peu parmi vous que je connais réellement. Tu me faisais un peu penser à naruto. Beaucoup de paroles, pour ne pas dire grand chose en fin de compte… mais tu étais vif, et un fort combattant… j'aurai aimé mieux te connaître. Je pense qu'on se serait bien entendu. Tu va trouver ça ridicule venant de moi, mais fais une caresse à akamaru de ma part. les animaux sentent tout de suite des choses que les humains ne réaliseront jamais….

Shino. C'est marrant, mais j'ai entendu pas mal de gens nous comparer quand j'étais encore à konoha. Les deux taciturnes… c'est vrai que tu parlais peu. Parmi les gens qui savent, ceux qui se taisent sont les plus valeureux. Tu es de ceux-là. Le clan aburame m'a toujours beaucoup interessé, sans que j'en connaisse rien. Une erreur de plus de ne pas avoir cherché à mieux te connaître. On se serait bien entendu tout les deux. Quelque fois, rester avec quelqu'un dans le silence le plus complet est très agréable, tu dois être de ceux qui apprécient ce genre de moment.

Hinata. Tu m'a beaucoup intrigué, et je mentirai si je disais que je n'ai jamais prêté attention à toi. Peut-être parce que toi justement tu ne faisais pas vraiment attention à moi. Un potentiel brouillé par une timidité maladive… j'espère que tu as réussit à passer outre pour être enfin toi comme tu avais sans doute envie de l'être… et par la même occasion que tu as réussi à parler clairement à notre cher baka blond sans bégayer. Je pense qu'en un sens il ne demandait qu'à t'écouter…

Sakura. Toi, j'ai l'impression de te connaître. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai. Tu m'aimais. Sincèrement. Tu m'as attendu pour essayer une fois encore de m'empêcher dequitter le village. Ça m'a fait mal d'avoir revu ton visage à ce moment là. J'ai bien faillit ne pas partir… j'avais retourné la photo de notre équipe, décidé avec amertume de tracer une croix sur ce passé, et même à ce moment tu étais toujours là… il s'en est fallu de peu. Naruto ou kakashi serait passé près de nous à ce moment, je ne serais pas parti… j'ai souvent revu un moment de la deuxième épreuve de notre examen. Quand tu m'avais serré dans tes bras pour calmer le sceau.

Tu es sans doute la seule personne capable de me faire maîtriser mon sceau…à chaque fois que j'ai calmé ses montés, c'est ton visage que je voyais derrière mes paupières closes. Si tu ne m'avais pas aimé d'un amour aveugle, je pense que nous aurions pu devenir de bons amis. Encore une fois je regrette d'avoir été si froid à ton égard. De ne pas t'avoir parlé comme j'en avais envie, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Mon hypocrisie froide m'a fait plus de mal qu'à n'importe qui…

Naruto. Je garde le meilleur pour la fin. Le meilleur ami… de toutes les personnes que j'ai rencontré dans ma vie, tu es celle qui a eu le plus d'importance à long terme. Un ami. c'est étrange, j'avais vraiment l'impression de te considérer comme cela à l'époque, alors que je ne me préoccupais pas de l'amitié. La force des choses est parfois plus qu'impressionnante. Le regard que tu m'as lancé quand je t'ai dis que je te considérais comme mon meilleur ami, je ne l'oublierai jamais. De la surprise, et une émotion assimilable au bonheur qu'on ressent quand on réussi une tâche particulièrement difficile.

Au départ, je ne te supportais pas, et puis, avec ta joie de vivre, ton enthousiasme et tes sourires, tu as réussit à réchauffer doucement cette glace dans laquelle j'étais bloqué. Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir réussi à te témoigner avant ce que je pensais de toi. On aurait mieux fait de s'entraider, au lieu d'être toujours en concurrence, on aurait avancé beaucoup plus vite, avec plus de bonheur. Mais c'est trop tard, c'est toujours trop tard.

Vous avez sans doute compris les remords qui me rongent… tous ses sentiments jamais exprimés qui rendent malade. J'ai été horrible de froideur injustifiée. Un monstre qui se nourrit des sentiments des autres pour former les siens et ensuite les garder pour lui-même. Maillon stérile d'une chaîne affective sans but. Ma vie n'a été qu'une erreur. erreur de faux-semblants. Erreur de règles jamais dites, jamais justifiées. Erreur. je ne vous demande pas votre pardon, je ne suis moi-même pas capable de me l'accorder…

Voilà, je pourrai vous dire encore pendant des heures ce qui me fait mal et pourquoi, mais le temps qu'il me reste est limité, et je veux pouvoir m'allonger, les yeux fermés, et voir encore vos visages tels qu'ils étaient il y a 4 ans. M'amuser à imaginer comment vous avez changé. Qui a exprimé ses sentiments à qui… c'est pour ça que je vais vous laisser, lire et relire ce papier, pour finalement comprendre où cela nous mène.

Sous le coup de la première lecture, vous aurez sans doute oublié pourquoi j'écris tout ça. Je vous le redit. Je vais mourir. Ce coucher de soleil dont je sens vaguement l'énergie sans le voir est sans doute mon dernier. Mais j'ai été plus ignoble avec vous qu'on ne le sera jamais avec moi. Donc ne me regrettez pas. La seule chose qu'on peut pleurer, c'est le petit jeu que j'ai joué sans raison et qui a tout gâché. Tout d'abord le temps où nous étions ensemble, pour finalement m'amener ici. M'amener à rien. m'amener à la mort.

Ma perte ne sera pas bien grande, je n'ai été qu'une erreur. mais cela sera bientôt effacé, rayé de la carte. J'ai des scrupules à partir sans être sûr que vous lirez ces mots un jour, des scrupules à partir sans avoir vraiment corrigé toutes mes erreurs. Ai-je le droit de partir maintenant ? en vous faisant peut-être une douleur de plus ? je n'en sais rien….

Dites, sincèrement, après tout le mal que j'ai fait, vous ne croyez pas que j'ai le droit de mourir ?

----------- ------------

_Orochimaru plia soigneusement le papier qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Voilà donc ce qu'il avait écrit… sasuke était mort le matin même. Tué par kabuto, sans résistance, juste après lui avoir donné cette lettre, adressée à ses camarades de konoha. Le senin aux serpent eut un petit rire, puis il jeta l'enveloppe et son contenu dans la cheminée allumée, à sa droite. Entre ses dents, il murmura : « stupide humain, beaucoup trop naïf, je n'aurais jamais eu sa vie à mon service, mais sa mort restera en ma possession. N'est-ce pas ? ». il tourna alors la tête vers le fauteuil en face du sien, et aperçu une larme briller dans les yeux du cadavre froid. _

_---------- ------------------------ -------------------------------- --------------------------------_

et vala.... nai mouru le sasuke... snif... enfin bref, j'aimerai bien avoir votre avis sur cette fic, vu que moi j'arrive pas à décider si je l'aime bien ou pas .

donc... REVIEWS PLIZEUUUUUU !!!


End file.
